


Happy Birthday, Sweden!

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: A surprise birthday gift.
Relationships: England/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday, Sweden!

Berwald smiles thankfully at his family. It’s been an amazing birthday, possibly one of his best. Not a single argument broke out, and they finally had a nice day together. It had been Tino’s idea to hike to Brakkafallet and have a picnic. They had decorated a few hours before, unbeknownst to him, and surprised him with meaningful gifts as well. It had been hot, but not too hot. The perfect temperature for them to splash around in the water, which they had. They all had to drive home with wet clothes, but it didn’t matter to them. They are all tired out, and sitting in various spots around his living room. “Tack f’r t’day,” he grumbles out lazily. He could almost fall asleep, it’s so peaceful. He’s pretty sure Emil is, head on Lukas’ shoulder. He acts like he doesn’t love him, but he always winds up sleeping on his shoulder when they’re all together.

“Wait! It’s not over yet!” Tino exclaims, hopping up. "You've got one more surprise coming!" He tugs his cell phone out of his pocket, and types out a message. Berwald wonders how his fingers can move that fast. "I hope it isn't going to take too much longer." He looks at Mathias, and jerks his head toward the doorway into the next room. "A word about our surprise, please." He smiles regretfully at Lukas. "You should stay here. Wouldn't want to wake up Emil. We all know how grumpy he can be when he first wakes up." The Norwegian man nods and Mathias stands, following Tino out of the room. Berwald furrows his brows, confused on what's missing for his birthday. He had a wonderful day. It's evening, it should be coming to a close. Surprise. What else could they surprise him with? He shakes his head, and relaxes back into the couch. He shouldn't worry too much about it. It can't be anything too important, they've already given him amazing gifts. Maybe something small from all of them?

"Berry!" He groans internally. Why does Mathias have to call him that? "Slight change in plans." He lifts his head to look at the Dane. He's grinning, which tells him that this is not a change in plan at all, but meant to seem like one. "We're all going to leave now. Your surprise should be here soon. We wouldn't want to bother you while you enjoy it!" He giggles like a schoolgirl. Lukas rolls his eyes, but grins.

"I think that is the best idea. I'll see if I can pick up Emil without waking him." He shifts a bit, then wraps his arms around the smaller man. He stands slowly, bringing him with. He moves, making a soft noise, but doesn't wake up. Lukas sighs in relief. "There. Now we're ready to leave. We hope you had a wonderful birthday." He smiles at Berwald, nods, then walks toward the door. Tino pulls the Swede up, and hugs him tightly.

"We'll talk tomorrow! Have fun tonight, alright?" He kisses his cheek, then follows after Lukas. Mathias grins at him, and slings an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank Tino as soon as you can. This was his idea. But we all chipped in a bit." He squeezes him lightly. "We really hope you enjoy it." He kisses his other cheek, and leaves as well. Berwald stares after them, very confused.

"Wh't w's th't?" He watches the closed door for a few minutes. A quiet knock jerks him back to the present. He's certain they didn't forget anything, so why are they back? Unless it's his surprise. He's not sure he wants to know what it is. They all seemed so excited about it. What if he doesn't like it as much as they think he will? Either way, he can't let whoever is at the door stay there. He hurries to it, and opens it hesitantly. His eyes widen ever so slightly when he sees just who it is.

"Surprise, love," comes Arthur's gentle voice. He's blushing something fierce, which would explain the softness of his voice. "I was told you might appreciate a gift from me?" Berwald nods slowly, stepping aside.

"C'me in," he says automatically, the moment still processing in his mind. Why is Arthur here? Why did he say that? A gift? "L't me t'ke your coat," he's still on autopilot. Arthur smiles sweetly at him.

"Thank you." Berwald takes his coat, and hangs it in the proper place. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He nods slightly. The Brit's cheeks turn pink again, and he fumbles around in his pocket for a moment. "Tino told me you have feelings for me." His blood runs cold. Why would he tell him that!? "I have feelings for you as well." It takes a few seconds for his words to begin processing. He runs over them a few more times just to make sure he isn't hallucinating. It doesn't seem like he is. Arthur laughs and takes his hand, placing something in it. "Happy birthday, dear."

"You h've feel'ngs f'r me as w'll?" A nod.

"I do. I thought you would never feel anything back for me, so I hid it. That is until Tino asked me if I felt anything greater than friendship for you. I didn't want to answer at first, but then he told me you might have stronger than platonic feelings for me, and it made me confess. I love you, Berwald. I have for awhile now. I've been hiding it. You come off as so mysterious. But watching you taught me you're a misunderstood sweetheart. I hope this isn't too sudden for you." He shakes his head quickly.

"Nej. Jag älskar dig också." Arthur furrows his brows in confusion. "I l've you too," he mumbles, looking away. "You mean a l't t' me. I've been afr'd t' appr'ch you, b't I h've been w'tching you. N't in a creepy w'y." He laughs awkwardly. "You c'tch m' eye, ev'rywhere we are t'gether. I c'n't h'lp b't w'tch you. You are am'zing." He brings the hand without something in it up to cup Arthur's cheek.

"You're amazing as well. I'm really glad we have been pining after each other. Tino must have noticed." He closes his eyes, nuzzling Berwald's hand. "As much as I want this to continue, open your gift." He opens his eyes, and pulls away gently. The Swede looks at the small box in his hand, and tugs on the ribbon. It's a pretty turquoise, but it reminds him of something.

"M' eyes." Arthur nods, smiling brightly.

"I had to dye white ribbon to get it that colour. I was hoping you would notice." They both blush.

"'m fl'ttered you r'memb'red it."

"Actually, I had Tino send me a picture. What I originally had didn't feel right. It was a bit darker. But only slightly. I must have remembered your eyes with shadows over them." That makes sense. He's nearly always got his head bowed in public, which would make his hair cast a shadow over most of his face.

"Th't's alr'ght. It st'll means a l't t' me." He removes the lid, and pulls out a tiny porcelain lion. It's eyes are painted the same colour as the ribbon, and the mane is the colour of his hair. "Arth'r..." He looks at him, heart full. "Tack. I l've it."

"It's you. You are the lion of the north, after all. I thought-"

"C'n I k'ss you?" This takes him off guard, causing him to stumble over his next few syllables. After a moment, he nods. Berwald cups his cheek again, and presses their lips together sweetly. Arthur kisses back passionately, and whines when it ends. The Swede chuckles. "We c'n do m're of th't l'ter. I need t' f'nd a pl'ce f'r th's f'rst." He goes deeper into the house. Arthur follows after him cautiously. "Ah! I h've the p'rfect pl'ce!" He opens a door, and fades into the darkness. When he realizes the Brit isn't going to come in, he pokes his head out. "C'me." He flicks the light on.

"This is..."

"M' room." Arthur grins. It's very plain, but it suits Berwald. The walls are wooden, like a log cabin, and there's a few shelves on the walls. There's some pictures of his family on them, but nothing else. His dresser blends into the walls, and the fact that the counter space on it is empty lets it nearly disappear. His bed is made, with navy coverings. He places the lion on his bedside table, which is the brightest thing in the room. There's a vine lamp on it, and it's painted to look like a forest. Arthur laughs.

"He's got all the foliage he could ever want to explore." Berwald nods, and steps closer to him. He stares admiringly at him. "What?" He launches himself into the air, tackling Arthur. He shrieks, but they both land on the bed. "You could have warned me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"The lion n'ver d'scloses inf'rmation to h's prey," he says simply, before kissing him again. He can't even close his eyes before his mouth is gone.

"I do wish you would stop teasing me like that." Berwald smirks, and lays back on the bed. "I'm assuming you like my present?"

"Ja, v'ry m'ch." He reaches out and grabs Arthur's hand. "B't you are the b'st pr'sent I c'ld h've asked f'r. Jag älskar dig."

"I love you too, dear." He lays next to Berwald, and smiles when he wraps his arms around him. "Now can we make out? I've been waiting for years." The Swede chuckles.

"N't quite y't. Arth'r K'rkl'nd, w'll you be m' b'yfriend?" The Brit's eyes widen, and he beams at him.

"Yes! Of course I will!" He hugs him tightly. After a moment, he rolls on top of him. "Surprise again. I'm in control now." He presses their lips together heatedly. Berwald is certain this is going to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
